Talk:Mystic Sorcery/@comment-24143565-20150819121122/@comment-24143565-20150819170037
"Back in the throne room, the Crown Prince sat impatiently. are they? Did something happen to Victoria's team? Thoughts ran inside his head as Crave entered the room. 'My Lord, the recon team has returned.' 'Good. Send them in.' The Prince was anxious to hear from them. As the doors opened, Victoria and Stray walked in. They bowed to him before saying a word. 'My Prince, we have come back from our mission.' said Victoria. 'Great. Crave, leave us.' 'Understood.' replied Crave as he stepped out of the chamber. 'So,' started the Prince 'What news do you have for me?' 'Your Majesty, it appears a thread war is starting up in the Forums.' stated Stray. 'Apparently, there has been a delay for the Urgent Mission: Mystic Sorcery. It's been more than a week so some of the players have been getting itchy.' mentioned Victoria. 'Any word on what the NutakuDevs are doing about it?' asked the Prince. 'Negative. Unfortunately, there are problems with the player-admin communications, which led to some players thinking that the Devs are abandoning them.' replied Stray. 'Ridiculous! If they were indeed abandoning them, we would have ceased to exist already.' 'It doesn't appear that they'll listen to that reason.' answered Stray. Yes, in the face of trials, reason is usually the first one that is lost when it comes to these things. 'This is a problem. We need to contact the NutakuDevs to alert them of this. If it is indeed true that communications aren't getting through, then we may have a crisis in our hands...' The Prince pondered for a bit on what to do. should be the time that I step up as the Prince of this country and the protagonist of this game he thought. 'Alright. Tell Jerome that we will make for the Elf Village. Elves are the only ones who can communicate with the higher beings.' said the Prince. 'I hope Chydis isn't too sore about me leaving the Village to attend to the Kingdom's matters.' he muttered. 'But my Prince, its night. Surely it would be more ideal to set out in the morning.' pleaded Victoria. the Prince sets out tonight, then we won't get to do more naughty things she thought to herself. 'Time is of the essence here. The sooner we get the message to the Devs, the quicker the resolution of this ordeal. Stray, go find Jerome.' ordered the Prince. 'Yes, my lord.' The prince then left the chamber and made for the tavern. 'But first, I need to get someone's help.' he whispered. Victoria, who was left in the throne room, was dejected. 'And I've been waiting for so long, too...' she muttered. ... ... Outside, Adele had been eavesdropping. 'Damn it. I really thought I could do more ecchi stuff with the prince. Why did he have to leave tonight instead of tomorrow in the morning?' she uttered. Tonight was filled with disappointment for the two ladies." I have to sleep now. More content tomorrow, maybe.